


【礼尊】笼中鸟

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防得了绝症, 周防有自虐倾向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防尊得了绝症，随时面临死亡威胁，身体并不虚弱，依旧很能打很强壮*周防有点自虐倾向





	【礼尊】笼中鸟

宗像礼司推开门看到周防尊坐在床头吊着点滴视线望着窗外，脸上有些淤青，头上还缠着绷带。  
“你又出去打架了？”  
对方并没有回头只是注视着窗外枝头上叽叽喳喳的小鸟。  
叹了口气走到床边坐下，拿过桌子上果盘里的苹果削皮：“你也知道你身体不允许吧。”  
“宗像。”周防叫他。  
宗像抬头，对方鎏金色的眼睛有些黯淡，这可不是一个16岁的少年所应该有的眼神，16岁的少年本应明亮有活力，而不是这种沧桑地仿佛垂暮之人。  
然而他也知道，周防尊的身体不允许。  
周防尊有遗传病，虽说体格和常人无异甚至会更好，但是随着年龄的增长病情逐渐加重并发症也增多了起来，他的监护人草薙出云为了让他安心养病治疗已经向学校提交了休学申请，格外聘请了宗像礼司作为他的家庭教师辅导他的功课。  
宗像第一次见到周防尊时，就觉得有股违和感，16岁的少年身上却散发出一股颓废老成的气息，他没什么朋友，草薙虽然爱他关心他却又不得不忙于工作，请了几个保姆照顾他的饮食起居然而周防不喜欢这样，私下里辞退了保姆。  
周防总是偷着跑出去，故意和路边那些混混流氓擦肩而过然后发生矛盾和对方打架。尽管周防生着病打架却很强，从来没落过下风，不过偶尔也会因为激烈运动引发心脏绞痛稍微吃些亏。  
即使会因此病情加重，周防仍然乐此不疲。  
他随时都会有生命危险，医生对草薙说他的情况很不乐观，眼下只能粗略估计周防能活过20岁，往后就不得而知了。  
周防知道自己的情况，他也不希望草薙对他有所隐瞒，他自己的身体，他有知情权。  
拔掉手臂上扎进静脉里的针头，周防看向宗像：“宗像，我想出去。”  
抬手有些疼惜地抚摸他缠着绷带的部位，宗像总是会尽量满足他的要求，周防除开偷跑出去的时间，几乎都要坐在自己的床头经受医师的检查治疗，大部分时间只能透过窗子看天上飞过的鸟。  
草薙知道他喜欢鸟就买了两只百灵关在笼子里摆在桌子上让他解闷，周防看到后直接把鸟放生了，他想看的才不是关在笼子里为人类展示歌喉的囚徒。  
周防尊就像一只笼中鸟，宗像礼司看着他总会这么想，他想要逃出去，可是终究还是会回来，没有人栓着他的脚，可他却又真实地走不出去。  
宗像答应他：“那我们今天就在课外教学吧。”  
楼下花园里有座小凉亭，宗像带着他在园里转了几圈后在这里休息一下，周防的表情仍有些不满足，他想走出这里，到更远的地方去。  
宗像伸手揉了揉他的发丝指了指手里的课本：“等上完课我带你去你没去过的地方。”  
周防尊撇了撇嘴没说什么。  
他很聪明，理解很快，状似没听人讲话可是他却又都能回答得出问题，功课方面他只是懒得做并不是不懂，宗像知道他的情况于是也就默许了他的任性。  
宗像拿卷子让他测试的话也总是能拿到不错的分数，教这样的学生很轻松，也不用怎么忙就能拿到不少的薪水这样子似乎也不错。  
和周防尊相处时间长了大概也就摸清了他的脾气，性格有些糟糕，带着点任性和可爱，虽然眼神很消沉，但始终只是16岁的少年。  
他在草薙出云面前才会像个小孩一样撒娇，他父母过世的早，草薙与他家交好且很喜欢周防就主动收养了他，周防也很亲近草薙，自小就跟着他一起出去应酬，只是后来又是上学又是生病基本上像是被软禁在家里一样。  
草薙每次来看他都会提前做足功课然后买些礼物给他个惊喜，周防的房间里几乎都被礼物堆满，而他最高兴的时刻是在睡前草薙躺在他身边像是母亲哄孩子睡觉一样给他讲睡前故事，讲的几乎都是草薙在外面所见到的或新奇或有趣的事，周防心里幻想着有一天他也能健健康康地走出这个家然后去他任何想去的地方就这样缓缓睡去。  
而等他睡着之后草薙出云的表情逐渐变得沉重起来，周防是他当做亲儿子一样养大的，也了解过他们的家族病历，只是没想到他的情况会比以往更严重。  
宗像看他停下笔趴着石桌打算睡觉拿过他写的卷子检查，视线在题目与回答之间扫了几眼不由皱起眉：“周防，你怎么没有写完？”  
“那道题我会，你想知道的话我可以直接告诉你结果，过程太麻烦了我不想写。”  
“下不为例。”推了推镜片宗像放下试卷。“结果还不错。”  
“哼……”周防勾起唇。“老师，你刚才说要带我出去吧？”  
“没错。”宗像打算实现自己的诺言，他牵起对方的手带着他走出大门。  
周防只会在夜晚偷着翻墙跑出去，他已经很久没有正式走出过大门了，脚踩过去的瞬间下意识回头望了望，像是不相信一样，他竟然真的走出来了。  
“怎么了？不想出去了？”宗像觉得好笑。  
“才不是。”  
宗像领着他去动物园看狮子，周防第一次见到活的狮子，以前要么是在书本看图片要么是隔着屏幕看纪录片，然而眼前的是活生生的，和自己不过就隔了段距离。  
“宗、宗像……狮子……”周防鎏金色的眼睛里闪着光，宗像不禁摸了摸他的头，果然还是小孩子心性啊。  
但是随即眼神又黯淡下去了，动物园里圈养的狮子总是没精打采的样子趴着睡觉，一副什么都不在乎的样子。  
小小地揪住宗像的袖口拽了拽：“我们走吧。”  
这让他很意外：“你不想看了吗？”  
周防自嘲地笑了笑：“我已经看过了。”  
后知后觉周防大概是察觉到这些原本应该生活在大草原的狮子现在圈养在狭小的空间里供人观赏就像自己一样吧，周防尊自己就是一只笼中鸟啊，明明是个小鬼心思却很细腻。  
宗像握紧他的手带着他去游乐园玩，周防面上有些嫌弃：“宗像，我已经不是小鬼了。”  
“你已经不是小鬼了？那为什么还要草薙先生给你讲睡前故事？”  
“那、那是……”周防难得脸微微涨红。  
“走吧，跟我一起去坐摩天轮。”宗像买好票拉着他就往检票口走，周防也只好跟着他走。  
周防的病情不适合太刺激的项目，摩天轮已经很温和了。坐进狭小的空间里看到工作人员在外面帮忙落锁让周防心里一惊，宗像将他揽进怀里安抚着：  
“没事的，只是为了安全才会从外面上锁的，等到转完一圈就可以出去了。”  
周防有些不自在地从他怀里起身：“我知道……”  
摩天轮缓慢地转动起来，透过窗子俯视着下面倒也是一种新奇的体验，等到升到最高处几乎整个镇目町都尽收眼底，周防鎏金色的眼眸有些明亮，这里是他生活的地方。  
“宗像，”他叫旁边的人。  
“嗯。”  
“宗像，我想活下去。”  
带着些震颤转头看到周防眼眶里滑落一滴泪水，心里涌起一阵酸涩，他才只是16岁的少年啊，伸手抱住他低声地说着，不知道是说给他听还是说给自己听：  
“周防，你会活下去的。”  
下了摩天轮宗像去给他买冰淇淋要他在椅子那里坐一会儿等他。周防平静地等着，然而却好巧不巧碰到那天晚上打架的三个小混混，虽然不知道他们怎么会出现在游乐园，不过眼下周防并不想理他们，然对方似乎不这么想，看到周防便围了上来。  
“哟，这不是那天晚上碰见的小鬼吗？”  
周防的红头发实在是太好辨认了，就算是夜晚他们也能认出来。  
周防瞥了一眼这三个人，他们伤得也不轻，估计是觉得不忿想要讨回来吧，叹了口气竟然一点教训都没得到。  
大概是这种爱答不理的态度激怒对方了，其中一人愤怒地揪起他的领子瞪着他，而周防毫不慌乱地瞪了回去，虽然才16岁却天生带着一丝威严感能够震慑到不少人，对方似乎也有些犯怵，不过还是硬着头皮想要报复。  
“臭小子，你知道我们是谁吗？”  
“我没兴趣知道。”  
“你……！”  
另一个人急忙给他使眼色：“这里人太多了，别在这闹起来，找个隐蔽的地方。”  
随后周防尊就被他们用力地怼到公共厕所的墙上，其中一个人从储物间拿出清扫中的牌子放在男厕所门口，这样一来就不用担心会有人闯进来了。  
周防心里轻蔑地笑了一声，虽然眼下的确是对他不利，不过他不认为自己一打三有什么问题，活动了活动手腕，指关节“噼啪”作响：“准备好了吗？”  
丝毫不等对方反应过来就一拳揍了过去。  
宗像买完冰淇淋回来周防尊不见了，有些担心可是又不知道该怎么找他，周防身上没有移动电话，都说了让他在这里等着他能跑到哪去呢？  
会不会是去洗手间了？可是不远处的洗手间门口放着“清扫中”的牌子，他会在里面吗？  
正这么想着周防尊就从里面走了出来，身上挂彩的地方增多了，不过毫不在意地整了整衣服，三个人一起上都弱得不行，竟然连他这个病人都打不赢。  
宗像走过去查看他的伤势：“你又打架了？”  
“是他们先找事的。”  
“我带你去医务处处理伤口。”  
周防觉得他有点小题大做：“只是小伤……”然而看到对方坚决的神色又把话咽了回去。  
因为是小伤医务处的人员只是帮他简单涂了药。宗像手里的冰淇淋几乎都快化掉了，白色的奶油滴到手上，刚想找手帕擦掉周防就凑了过来探出嫣红的舌仔细地舔掉，末了还抬眼看了他一眼：“愣着干什么？不是要吃吗？给我啊。”  
宗像下意识地把冰淇淋交给他，看着他舔着白色的奶油不禁觉得有些口渴，可是又不想喝水，想要品尝吃进那张嘴里的奶油，回过神来狠狠地自我责备了一番，自己可是教师啊，想什么呢。  
出来玩怎么说还是愉快的，至少不用闷在狭小的房间里。  
宗像礼司自从认识他开始周防身上就没有一天不受伤的，他并不是容易受伤的体质，可他总是会用尽各种方法伤到自己。宗像曾经见到过，透过门缝看到周防举起水果刀对着镜子划伤颈侧的静脉冷静地看着血流出来染红身上穿的白T恤。  
宗像并不会阻止他，周防尊不会寻死，他只是想要感受疼痛。  
他清楚，周防自很小被诊断出可能会夭折后就一直失去了活着的真实感，他随时都面临着死亡的威胁，笼中鸟一样只能通过自我折磨以及和人打架这种事来感受到自己切实地活着。  
宗像送他回来后轻柔地揉乱他的一头红发：“那么，明天见……”  
周防伸手拽住他，鎏金色的眼睛在灯光下有些闪烁。  
有些不解：“怎么了？还有什么事吗？”  
周防摇了摇头，他咬了咬唇带着些羞涩和对方湛紫色的眼眸对视：“宗像……”  
“什么？”他在安静等着他的下文。  
“想……做……”  
“什么？”  
“想做……”周防的脸颊有些泛红，怎么说也是少年，主动提出这种事，还是对年长者多多少少都会有一点羞耻。  
周防尊喜欢宗像礼司，虽然草薙刚把这个青蓝色发丝面容俊美认真严肃一丝不苟的男人领到自己面前作介绍的时候对他一点好感都没有，然而真的开始授课又发现这名老师很有趣，有时故意为难自己，总体来说丝毫不把自己当成是随时可能会死的病人而束手束脚，反倒是该怎样就怎样，而那双眼里洋溢的关心他又能清楚地感受到。  
宗像看到他自残并不会问他为什么只是责怪他浪费绷带浪费药材，周防忍不住笑出声。  
很奇怪的人，明明只是家庭教师只要做好分内的事拿钱就好了，可是他又总是由着自己任性，对方怎么说也算他的长辈，大概是下意识对他产生了依赖吧。  
很温柔，却也很恶劣。讲话的时候总是凑得很近，周防不喜欢别人离自己这么近于是出声提醒这位教师：“太近了。”  
宗像礼司眨了眨眼睛像是没发现一样：“是吗？很好，周防同学你来回答下一个问题。”  
“我并不想回答问题……”  
“别害羞，我知道你的表现欲已经忍不住想把答案告诉我了。”宗像眯起眼睛微笑着，看起来很恶劣。  
周防撇嘴：“并没有……”  
宗像总是抓住一切机会为难他，倒也不会很过分，就像是捉弄他一样。  
如果换作别人周防早就生气了，宗像的话他顶多也就是瞪他一眼，然后在吃点心的时候抢走宗像蛋糕上的草莓放进自己嘴里炫耀着：“想要就抢回去啊。”  
宗像无奈地摇了摇头，周防以为自己胜利了正得意间猛然被纤长的手拉过去贴上宗像的薄唇。对方的舌头长驱直入，触碰到自己的舌头时身体不禁颤了颤，轻而易举地被宗像抢回了草莓，酸甜的汁水在唇舌间流连。  
唇舌分开时，周防瞪着一双不可置信的眼神脸颊泛红，下意识擦了擦唇。  
宗像则是用白皙的手指点了下他的额头：“别小看大人啊，小鬼。”  
大概就是这样慢慢喜欢上的吧，周防有这种感觉，也许他的话可以的吧。  
周防尊是只笼中鸟，他希望宗像能带他走出这个牢笼。  
宗像礼司听清楚他在说什么了，只是他有些犹豫，对方还是孩子，他的职业道德并不允许他对周防出手，虽说自己也的确做了很多擦边球一类的事。  
“周防，我是教师，我不能……”宗像话说到一半愣住了，他看到周防眼里带着一丝受伤的神色。  
周防尊是只受伤的笼中鸟，无论这些伤口是别人带来的还是他自己寻求的。他蹲下身子抬头看着周防：“周防，我答应你，我会带你出去。”  
周防的眼睛里点燃起了希望明亮了起来，不再是往常的黯淡死寂：“宗像……”  
宗像朝他张开手将他揽入怀中。  
周防头埋在宗像颈间紧紧地揪着他的衣服：“宗像……带我走吧……我想要活下去……”  
怀中的人性命比起常人来面临着许多威胁，感受到了周防的轻微颤抖不禁收紧怀抱像是要通过这种方式驱散他的所有不安。  
他原本是只自由的鸟，应当尽情地翱翔于天际，然而他的翅膀飞不起来。  
不应当是这样的，宗像想要救他，想带给他自由，他不应当被关在笼子里。  
可是宗像礼司又无比清楚，走出有形的笼子简单，走出无形的笼子谈何容易呢？

fin.


End file.
